The Southwestern Oncology Group develops multidisciplinary protocols in an effort to improve the care of patients with cancer. The Group includes more than thirty institutions which combine their clinical efforts in order to obtain prompt answers to questions about the efficacy of standard drugs, investigational drugs, surgery and radiation therapy in various combinations. The University of Virginia will study sixty to eighty patients per year using Southwestern Group Adult protocols.